stoneclan_a_warriors_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions
This is where important rank auditions are held you are expected to answer these in detail, with barely any spelling mistakes and with a fairly long paragraph. You are expected to uphold the amount of detail that you put in you work when ever you role-play. Same rules apply here than the main page. MEDICINE CAT ~ Closed DEPUTY ~ Open Please take note that these auditions will be up here for a long time before the rank is chosen, but don't fret their is always a next time, if the cat dies, asked to step down, cat get too old etc. I will ban you if there is abuse about why you where not picked. 'Medicine Cat Auditions' This is where you can volenteer to be a medicine cat, here we would appreciate it if you gave us a little bit about how they got to learn herbs without their mentor, this part does not require detail but is so this RP remains realistic. So time for the scenarios! (Please do all of them, to your best ability) ------ It's a quiet night, the camp is silent and only the song of the crickets can be heard. That was until a loud yowl echoed throughout the camp. Cats begin to stir and gather around the nursery, their curious eyes peaking through. Suddenly Aspenstar shoves her way through and is running towards your den, "A queen is giving birth! Hurry and go help her!" What do you do? A great battle has happened and many cats are injured, two cats are in severe pain, Aspenstar & a young apprentice, there is a good chance that both of them will die, and you know that Aspenstar is on her final life, her deputy is too old to take her place and you know that may cats are frightened on the outcome, but this young apprentice was barely a kit a few moons ago, a close friend's kit too and they may not forgive you for this. What do you do? Pawsteps are heard echoing through the hollowed oak of the camp entrance, the warriors have returned from a hunting patrol. Limping a little ways behind them is Aspenstar, her usual dry pelt streaked with twigs and mud. Her right paw is held closely to her chest and she's making her way to her den, instead of checking on her wounds which seam somewhat severe turning you away everytime you insist on checking on her, and insisting that other are to be treated before her. What do you do? Audition for Medicine Cat here! 'Deputy Auditions' This is where you can volenteer to be the deputy, here we would appreciate it if you gave us a little bit about how they got to their rank, this part does not require detail but is so this RP remains realistic. So time for the scenarios! (Please complete all of these!) '---' An apprentice returns from their assessment with a wounded paw, tears streaming down their cheeks. "Some rogue cats ambushed me!" The apprentice cries, their paw mangled and cheek scratched at. Aspenstar isn't around, she's leading the patrol while you keep a watch over camp, and Snowberry left earlier to collect herbs What do you do to handle this problem? Do you wait for Aspenstar's return? Care for the apprentice? Or immediately take action? ''' '''A great raid is happening, StoneClan is attacking a group of cats because they believe they've been prey stealing. Fur is bristling, backs are arched and claws are unsheathed. Cats could leap at one another at any moment, and the group of cats refuse to leave StoneClan alone. What do you do? Do you suggest chasing them out? Or do you try to calm down the two groups? ''' '''Aspenstar has passed away a moon or so ago, the clan is iffy on you leading. The territory poors with rain, 3 kits are missing and two foxes are seen wondering the territory. Your clan looks up to you, wondering how to handle the situation. Do you send a small party out to find the kits with the risk of hurting more members? Do you go yourself, or stay in camp to ensure safety? Audition for deputy here!